Out of the Metal Planet
by Mizagium
Summary: To keep the All-Spark from the Anti-Spirals, the Autobots launched it deep into space. Far away, the Dai-Gurren Brigade is doing their best to rebuild humanity after the defeat of Lord Genome. Then, Rossiou makes a startling discovery underground.


**A/N** So, I was browsing through the site after finishing watching Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and I noticed that no one had yet composed a Gurren Lagann/Transformers crossover. I found this to be incrdibly bizzare, as the two seemed to be a perfect match for each other. A few of my friends agreed, and it fact, it was the subject of diuscussion one morning, during which, I accepted the challenge.

**I don't claim to own any of the Transformers mentioned below, Cybertron, Spiral Energy, Spiral beings, or Spiral Energy.**

* * *

Out of the Metal Planet

CHAPTER ONE:

"Where is it?" Megatron demanded, tightening his grip on the smaller Autobot clutched in his hand.

"What's that?" the other mocked, "I can't hear you over the sound of your buddies' asses getting' kicked!"

"Megatron snarled and squeezed harder. Metal caved inward and sparks flew. "Where is the Cube?" The smaller robot yelled in pain; Megatron though he would crack

"Never…" he began defiantly, and then he _did_ crack. A terrible crunching noise marked the passing of a yet another life. Disgusted, the Decepticon leader tossed his foe aside. He hated Spiral beings; they were always so full of… hope. And defiance. They had no notion of when to quit.

"I will make them learn." A fighter jet screeched by overhead. "Starscream!" Megatron called. The jet angled down and transformed, skidding to a halt on two protoform legs.

"Yes, lord Megatron?"

"Take Gamma Squad west and search the Autobot factories. They may have hidden it where its energy signature would be masked."

"Yes, Megatron," Starscream said, a little too slowly. He bowed slightly, stepped back, became a jet once more, and shot away.

It was no secret that he coveted Megatron's position as leader of the Decepticons, but Megatron kept him close all the same. _Keep your enemies close_ some might say, but there was more to it than that. Traitorous intentions aside, Starscream was an excellent soldier, and Megatron planned to use that to its fullest extent.

Once Starscream vanished over the gray horizon, Megatron, too, transformed. An elaborate space plane took the place of his protoform, and rocketed south. The metallic landscape of Cybertron spread out beneath him. Once proud cities lay in ruins. This never would have happened if they had just submitted, he though bitterly not for the loss of architecture, but for his own soldiers: great warriors sacrificed to prevent the Spiral Nemesis.

A flash of light indicated a battle being fought. Megatron adjusted his visual sensors to view the fight. A lone Autobot stood facing four Decepticons. While obviously outnumbered, the lone Spiral warrior continued to struggle. The four Anti-Spiral machines closed in. Just when it seemed to be the end, a great multitude of drills erupted from various orifices on the Autobot's body, impaling his foes.

Filled with indignant fury at the loss of his warriors, Megatron angled down on the Spiral. He transformed in mid-dive, slamming the other into the ground.

"Megatron!"

"How nice to be so famous." Even in his enraged state, he had enough scorn to feign flattery.

"Of course you're famous," the warrior wheezed out, either ignoring or not hearing the sarcasm. "You're the reason I'm fighting this war!"

"Is that so? Tell me, what do you fight for?"

"I fight – I fight for Optimus Prime and the Autobots! And for Spiral beings across the galaxy!"

At the mention of Spiral beings, Megatron stomped the other into the ground. "You fight for the end of the universe! The Spiral Nemesis! You're defiance will be the end of everything!" With a hollow metallic, yell, Megatron reached down and tore off the head of the downed Autobot. He held it before his face a moment before crushing it.

It was a hollow gesture, and he knew it. The time spent watching and participating could have been better spent searching for the All-Spark. That artifact was worth more than two of his armies, much less than his own life.

As he prepared to leave, a dark form stepped into view. Its shape was curious (especially to Megatron, who was used to sharp angles and hard metal): black with a thick white outline. Similar lines bordered the mouth and eyes. "Have you located the All-Spark, Megatron?"

"No." the Anti-Spiral spoke in a clam monotone; its outline constantly shifted around, filling Megatron with a sense of unease.

"That is most disappointing." An arm reached out and elongated until the hand rested around Megatron's throat. He felt it tighten ever so slightly. "Luckily for you," the Anti-Spiral said, relaxing his grip. "I have the coordinates of its location." The coordinates registered in Megatron's navigation system. "Do not fail me." The elastic arm retracted.

"I never fail," Megatron insisted. The Anti-Spiral seemed unconvinced, but remained silent. It vanished as mysteriously as it had arrived. Megatron took to the skies once more, hoping it would shake the strange feeling predilection from his mind.

-

Optimus Prime gave the panel of monitors a thoughtful glance, and then turned back to his fellow Autobots, who were currently hard at work constructing a rocket. "How is the rocket coming along?" he asked.

"Oh, it's coming alright," Jazz remarked. Optimus frowned at his First Lieutenant

"We need more time, Optimus," Ratchet insisted. Sparks scattered as he welded a metal plate onto the main body. "If we send it up too soon, the whole damn thing'll break up."

"I know," the Autobot leader sighed. "But if we don't finish it soon – " An alarm sounded. The computer screen flashed to life and showed a live scene of Decepticons raiding a factory. "Looks like they found the decoy." The screen next showed Starscream punching a wall in frustration. "We don't have much time."

No sooner had he said those words then the ceiling of the bunker shook. Dust and bits of metal rained down on the work crew. "Megatron." Optimus looked around. "I will go up and distract him. You must finish the rocket."

"No, Optimus, you mustn't! He'll tear you apart!" A young black-and-yellow Autobot stepped forward in protest. Optimus turned his visual sensors on him.

"What is your name, son?"

"Bumblebee, sir."

"Bumblebee, you will make a fine Spiral Warrior, but this fight is not for you. Stay and finish the rocket. If Megatron obtains the all-spark, not only is it the end of Cybertron, but all Spiral planets across the galaxy. Do not worry about me." He clapped the other on the shoulder with a confident smile. Bumblebee nodded in reluctant understanding, and stepped back. "Jazz is in command until I return. As soon as the rocket is finished, launch it." Everyone muttered his or her agreement. With a final glance, Optimus turned and ran through the tunnel to the surface.

"Prime," Megatron spat. "So, the Cube _is_ here."

"Yes, it is," Optimus didn't even bother with lying. "But you and the Decepticons will never obtain it."

Megatron's face twitched in annoyance. "So, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the end of the universe." Megatron clapped his hands together and formed a two-handed blade-type weapon.

"Do you think that we are so dense," Optimus asked, drawing his own sword. "That we are so negligent, that we would let an event like the Spiral Nemesis to occur?"

"Perhaps, but I do think you are that arrogant!" Megatron launched himself at Optimus, bringing the blade in a downward arc on the others head. Optimus blocked the blow with his own blade lengthwise over his head, and then tried to force Megatron back. It was small, but Megatron staggered back enough for Optimus to deliver a roundhouse kick to his side, sending him tumbling.

Not to be cast aside so easily, Megatron rolled onto one knee and held his blade like a rifle. He fired off two quick shots. The first struck Optimus near his left hip; his blade parried the other. Megatron tried to seize the opportunity to his advantage; he was not quick enough His full force charge collided with a readied Optimus.

Both warriors locked eyes as well as hands. "You Spirals," Megatron sneered in the midst of their grapple, "Will be the end of everything!" With a mighty thrust, the Decepticon leader thrust Optimus back. He stumbled and fell on his back. Before he could recover, Megatron planted a heel into his chest and aimed the rifle-blade at his head. "This the end for you – ah!" Megatron was thrown off balance. He scratched madly at his back, and it was not until he spun around a second time that Optimus saw why.

Bumblebee clung to Megatron's back, apparently having jumped on to save Optimus. Even though he had told him to remain inside, Optimus was not about to reprimand the young warrior now.

Megatron finally succeeded in removing the young Autobot from his back, and flung him aside. He took aim to shoot – "Pesky Autobots!" – but staggered again, this time from a shot fired by Optimus's rifle. Seeing Optimus as the greater threat, Megatron turned his gun back on him. This was a mistake. Bumblebee formed his own arm cannon and lobbed a few shots at Megatron.

With a shout of frustration and anger, Megatron spun his rifle around and fired in the same motion. The blast impacted where Bumblebee had stood only moments before. A blast from Optimus attracted his attention, but as he swung the rifle to fire, Bumblebee charged. He only came up to about Megatron's waist, but he packed enough punch to force a leg out from under him. The large Decepticon lost his footing and flipped on his back. Bumblebee managed to keep going out of the way and join Optimus.

"Bumblebee," Optimus warned.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't let you get killed."

Megatron thrashed about as he got to his feet and shot haphazardly, stirring up a cloud of metal dust. Under cover of the dust, Bumblebee darted forward. "No!" Optimus called. A volley of shots smacked into Megatron's chest. A responding shot threw Bumblebee against a boulder. Before he could react, Megatron scooped him up in one hand. "You are more annoying than even Optimus Prime!"

Optimus heard metal crack and wires snap as Megatron applied pressure to the young warrior. Before he could formulate a better plan, he rushed headlong into Megatron, sending them both to the ground, but allowing Bumblebee to escape. "Go back inside!" Bumblebee nodded furiously and vanished.

Once again, the two grappled. In the frenzy both lost their weapons. At once they let go and scrambled to their feet. "Don't you see, Megatron? No matter how hard you try to destroy us, we will fight back. We will survive. We will grow. Even if you defeat us here today, we will return much stronger than before, and we will win." At the conclusion of his short speech, he thrust his arms forward. A complicated series of transformations took place that turned both arms into oversized drills.

-

"What the hell was that?" Jazz demanded as Bumblebee staggered into the bunker. "Optimus told you to stay here. That means: you stay here!" When Bumblebee gave no response, Jazz gripped him and said, "Say something!" Bumblebee pointed to his throat. He had to repeat the motion several time before Jazz understood. "You can't talk?" Bumblebee shook his head. "Well that's…" _That what you get for disobeying orders_, he was about to say.

"Ready!" Ironhide shouted.

"Sure?" Jazz passed Bumblebee off to Ratchet and returned to the rocket.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ironhide sounded hurt that Jazz would question him. "And the Spiral Energy from the All-Spark will keep it going for a long time." All the workers stood back and admired their work. The rocket was big enough to contain the All-Spark, yet compact enough to require minimal thrust to break free of Cybertron's gravity.

"Are all these figure accurate?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah they are."

"Well then, you heard what Optimus said. All hands, get your asses away from the rocket!" Not the most military-like way to give an order, but it accomplished the same thing. Magnetic doors slammed shut behind the retreating engineers. Waiting no longer than absolutely necessary, Jazz pressed the ignition, praying to Primus that the rocket would ignite.

It did.

-

Megatron and Optimus Prime watched the rocket bearing the All-Spark as it punched through the atmosphere and shot through space. Megatron watched the sky for a moment after the deafening noise subsided. He simply was unable to believe it. Then the shock gave way to anger,, and he lowered his gaze to meet his enemy's.

In that instant Optimus knew exactly what Megatron was thinking. Megatron jumped into the air and began a transformation; in the same instant, Optimus ran at him, shedding off his drill and stretching out a hand. A large space plane fired up its scramjet engines and angled up at an appropriate angle for penetrating the atmosphere; Optimus caught hold of the rear of the jet, first one hand, and then the other. Both machines jolted away from the surface at several times the speed of sound. Megatron turned his visual sensors around to see Optimus hanging on; he would have to wait until free-fall to shake him.

Suddenly the sounds of rockets and rushing air no longer besieged Optimus Prime's audio receptors. A great black void opened up around him and Cybertron fell away. Megatron violently shook his jet form, finally freeing himself from the other's grasp, and flew after the All-Spark. A flying craft form was not readily available to Optimus within his list of pre-programmed transformations, se he had to improvise quickly. The result was something of a hybrid between Starscream's and Megatron's forms. Makeshift, but functional; it allowed him to catch up quickly. Megatron shouted in disgust, though the vacuum carried sound only inches from his face. No more time existed to waste on Optimus, it must all be focused on reaching the Cube before him.

Autobot and Decepticon, Spiral and Anti-Spiral, hurtled through space, chasing the greatest artificial source of Spiral Energy in the galaxy.

* * *

If you made it this far, congratulations! It means you didn't think this totally sucked, for which I thank you. Please be kind, and review the story. If there's anything that didn't make sense, or was just wrong, let me know. I'll try and fix it.


End file.
